


The Affair

by space0bongo



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catholicism, F/M, Michael Schofield is a priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: "You're tempting fate," He doesn't even recognise the sound of his voice, it's so soft."I don't know," she smiles as she picks up her bag, "it feels a whole lot like I'm making it."Michael is a priest. He falls in love with Sara anyway. Part 1/3.





	

It starts at Michael's favourite coffeeshop. It's a small standing only place just around the corner from his rectory. It's the perfect place to while away half an hour on a freezing Monday morning when the last thing he wants to do is go to work.

"What'll it be today gorgeous," the Irish barista winks at him as soon as it's his turn to order. The girl's young, barely eighteen if Michael were to hazard a guess. Not old enough to take seriously but pretty enough that her interest flatters him. "We have a great nutmeg cappuccino. Tall, dark, spicy," she checks him out, "bet it's just your ticket."

"My usual will be just fine, Marie."

"Suit yourself."

A double espresso is set in front of him within ten seconds. He gives Marie a smile as he pays, then takes it to the standing counter by the window. It's so busy he has to nudge between a couple of people to get a space, and that's when he sees her. She's beautiful in a way only wealthy women are, all willowy elegance dressed in pearls and impractically high stilettos that make her almost as tall as him. That he finds her attractive isn't a surprise, but the sudden want that punches him in the gut definitely is.

Michael's not like Lincoln. He doesn't think with his dick. He's the rational one, the smart one, and there is nothing rational or smart about the things he wants to do with this perfect stranger. It's unsettling but for the first time in a long time he feels excited too. Genuine excitement. The kind you get right before a dip on a rollercoaster, or that split second before a parachute jump, the kind Michael never knew it was possible to feel from just looking at a woman.

"Are you just going to look at me all day?" She arches an eyebrow without looking up from her phone, and he almost chokes on his coffee. She has a deeper voice than he expected, richer, like she's smoked through a packet of cigarettes in one sitting. He finds himself leaning towards her almost before realising it.

"Maybe," he says before he's quite got a handle on his thoughts. It sounds stupid to his ears but it does make her giggle. Encouraged, Michael shuffles closer until his coat brushes hers. "Staring isn't a crime."

"Even for you?" When she finally looks up, her eyes pinpoint his dog collar with almost laser like accuracy. She looks at it even before she looks at him, and for the briefest moment all he can feel is a deep sense of loss. It's ridiculous of course. You can't lose something you never had in the first place.

"Especially for me," he takes another sip of his coffee. "Staring at beautiful women is the only thing that keeps me sane."

Her eyes soften at the comment even as a genuine smile licks up the corners of her mouth. It makes him feel reckless and not a little desperate, because all he wants to do in that moment is steal a kiss but of course he can't. "I haven't seen you around here before," he rasps instead looking her up and down. "I would have noticed."

"Likewise," she drawls. "I'm Sara by the way. If you want a name to go with my pretty face."

"Michael," He smiles back.

When he offers Sara his hand she takes it and then as quick as a flash she's writing her number on it. He memorizes it before the ink even dries on his skin.

"I'm running late for work, but you should definitely call me." She bites her bottom lip as she looks up at him, and he finds himself fixated. He wouldn't be able to walk away from her even if he tried. "Even priests like to talk right?"

"You're tempting fate," He doesn't even recognise the sound of his voice, it's so soft.

"I don't know," she smiles as she picks up her bag, "it feels a whole lot like I'm making it." His heart feels like it's going to beat right out of his chest when she steps away from him. "It was a pleasure meeting you Michael."

"Yeah," He licks his lips as he watches her leave. "Me too."

-/-


End file.
